


история одного труса

by jamie_lee



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Sexism, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Has Issues, Derek-centric, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: Дела были совсем плохи – Дерек все чаще замечал, как шум окружающих его мужчин гневно окрашивался красным, когда мимо проходили женщины.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- вписка в канон "поступи хаоса"  
> \- вольное обращение с каноном "поступи хаоса"   
> \- упоминаются смерти персонажей  
> \- местами сексизм  
> \- спойлеры на пре-канон "поступи хаоса"  
> \- преканон "поступи хаоса"

Дела были совсем плохи – Дерек все чаще замечал, как шум окружающих его мужчин гневно окрашивался красным, когда мимо проходили женщины. Их тишина поначалу казалась странной и пугающей посреди всей какофонии звуков, но со временем все привыкли. Утром, еще не проснувшись до конца, он слышал недовольный шум дяди Питера   
(куда только они могли деть все тарелки, Лора, черт тебя возьми, ты должна следить за своим братом, Дерек, Дерек, твою мать, Дерек, я слышу твои мысли и знаю, что ты не спишь)  
и поднимался с кровати, босиком шлепая по холодному полу. После победы над спэклами дядя стал куда более сварливым, чем помнил его Дерек, и все чаще раздражался из-за пустяков. Его шум, не скрываясь, называл Дерека бестолочью и неуклюжим мальчишкой, но чуть глубже, тихой красной нитью проскальзывало имя Лоры. Сестра в это время уже не спала – собирала яблоки за болотом и помогала в поле, и Дереку не хватало ее успокаивающей тишины. В отличии от большинства мужчин, ему нравилось ничего не слышать хотя бы недолго. Пусть остальные и считали, что безмолвные могут задумать что угодно. Глупости. Сестра бы никому вреда не причинила.  
\- Опять ты о Лоре, - Питер беззастенчиво подслушивал его шум. – Как ребенок, от юбки не оторвать. Неужели забыл, как безобидные женщины сражались со спэклами?  
Дерек помнил. Эти сражения помнили все мужчины и женщины, как и запах болот, в которых уже не помещались тела убитых врагов. Лора тоже взяла в руки оружие, хотя и сказала, что считает это дурной идеей. Нельзя начинать колонизацию планеты с конфликта с туземцами, ничем хорошим это не кончится. Так она говорила, открыто и честно, пусть ее мысли и оставались спрятанными ото всех. Не все женщины протестовали, но многие были против. Дэйв Прентисс говорил, что желание мира в женской крови, ничего с этим нельзя поделать. А Лора в ответ на это всегда отвечала, что в ее крови лишь способность оценивать происходящее трезвым взглядом, не больше. Дерек был с ней согласен. Возможно, дядя Питер не зря считал его слабым, только вот были и другие мужчины, чей шум не поддерживал мистера Прентисса.   
Трудно разобрать отдельные мысли, когда воздух вокруг пропитан самыми разными образами и словами. Многие научились лгать и прятать свой шум, делая его громче и грязнее, как, например, дядя Питер, и находиться рядом с ними было почти немыслимо – голова Дерека раскалывалась на части, и единственное, чего он хотел  
(господи, как громко, громко, громко, заткнитесь, заткнитесь, так громко)  
чтобы Лора оказалась поблизости, и можно было зацепиться за ее тишину. Или напроситься в помощники к Киллиану и Бену, за город, туда, куда почти не долетал городской шум. Лучше уж работать до изнеможения, чем читать колкие мысли дяди – а ведь тот знает, что Дерек его прекрасно слышит! Бен всегда принимал его с радостью, говорил – лишние руки не помешают. Да и шум его был чистым, без всяких скрытых мыслей. Хороший шум. Дерек надеялся, что его шум когда-нибудь будет таким же, если уж не получится полностью от него избавиться. Найти лекарство, например. А пока можно было сосредоточиться на чем-то и заглушить себя – правда,   
Лоре это не нравилось. Она говорила, что чувствует тревогу, не слыша его.  
Маменькин сынок, насмешливо шептал шум дяди. Лора игнорировала его, а Дерек так не мог. Он бросал в ответ гневные взгляды, и усмешка на лице дяди становилась все шире и шире, словно ему все это доставляло удовольствие. Лора как-то сказала, что Питеру – она называла его именно так – просто слишком скучно.   
\- И она абсолютно права, - ответил дядя, оглядывая его с непривычным вниманием. Дереку это не нравилось. – Хотя страшнее скуки может быть лишь страх перед неизведанным.  
Дерек проигнорировал его – насколько мог, если не брать в расчет вспыхнувший раздражением шум – и принялся собираться к Бену. Он намеревался провести за городом весь день, и раз уж не мог, как ребенок, просто сбежать ото всех к болотам, он собирался быть полезным. А полезным можно быть и подальше от агрессивного красного шума. Правда, сегодня он был тише – словно все затихли, решили, наконец, взять себя в руки и заткнуться. Дерек это ценил. Они могли бы делать это почаще.  
\- Как и ты.  
\- Иди к черту.  
По дороге на ферму Дерек натыкался на знакомых – Дерек, говорил их шум, Дерек, он не с нами, тихо, заткнитесь, племянничек Пита, - и почему-то вспомнил, что недавно Лора говорила о мистере Прентиссе. Что не доверяет ему. Трудно доверять мужчине, чей шум стал практически пустым, точно брошенный дом. Трудно доверять женщине у власти, мысленно ответил тогда Питер, у которой-то и шума никогда не было. Откуда знать, что она не задумала что-то дурное. 

Бен выглядел встревоженно, и его шум походил на низкий нечитаемый гул. Киллиан выглядел не лучше – только в его мыслях чаще мелькало имя мистера Прентисса. Им он тоже не нравился. Они были хорошими людьми, пусть и называли иногда Дерека мальчишкой. Шестнадцать лет по земным меркам было чуть меньше, чем пятнадцать на этой планете. Только их шум трудно было прочесть за громким и выразительным шумом маленького ребенка, оставленного на них соседкой. Тодд, самый юный житель города.  
Дерек и Бен пахали землю, и лошадь, запряженная в плуг, называла Дерека жеребенком, когда тот подходил с ведром воды, чтобы дать ей напиться. Дерек в ответ гладил ее по гриве и шептал успокаивающие слова – Бен сказал, что они помогают лучше, если проговаривать их вслух. А мысли Бена все чаще возвращались к городу, на который уже опустился вечер. Только гудящая от напряжения спина помогала поверить, что он действительно работал так долго. Удивительно.  
\- Сегодня женщины собираются вместе, - Бен приложил ладонь ко лбу и посмотрел в сторону города, словно мог что-то увидеть с такого расстояния. – Они встревожены.  
Лора действительно выглядела немного рассеянной в последнее время, хотя Дерек и не придавал этому большого значения. Он привык доверять сестре во всем – наверное, из-за того, что они всегда были вместе, с самого рождения. Близнецы всегда знают друг о друге чуть больше, чем остальные люди. Наверное, именно из-за этого ему и было так легко приспособиться к шуму. Ему нечего было скрывать от Лоры.  
\- Пожалуй, я сегодня пройдусь в город с тобой, - Бен улыбался, хотя его встревоженный шум становился все громче и громче. – Надо зайти к Хьюиттам, проверить, все ли в порядке.  
Дерек терпеливо дождался, пока Бен отвел лошадь к дому, и отвел глаза, когда шум Бена на мгновение полностью сосредоточился на одном имени – Киллиан. Безнадежная попытка дать каплю личного пространства в мире, где никогда и не существовало такого понятия. Бена это, кажется, позабавило – на короткое мгновение его шум перестал быть таким мрачным.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он. – Извини, что заставил ждать.  
Чем ближе они подходили к городу, чем отчетливее слышался шум двух сотен мужчин, и в нем присутствовало знакомое уже Дереку мрачное ликование – как в тот день, когда они изгнали со своих земель последнего спэкла. Тишина женщин сосредоточилась в одном месте, и Дерек прислушался к ней, пытаясь найти посреди них Лору. Он и сам не заметил, как перешел на быстрый шаг. Творилось что-то неладное.  
А потом тишина ушла.  
\- Тодд, - выдохнул Бен, Тодд! и развернулся, бросился домой. К мальчику, чьей матери, похоже, больше не было в живых. Дерек не хотел в это верить.  
Он не помнил, как оказался на площади – его шум все твердил Лора, Лора, Лора, - и остановился, как вкопанный, увидев мужчин. Ни одной женщины. Их не было. Их тишины больше не было, ни единого островка покоя посреди бесконечного шума. Они были мертвы.   
\- Сучки получили, что заслуживали, - раздался рядом с ним мужской голос. Кажется, это был Пол, лавочник, он всегда улыбался Лоре, когда продавал ей муку. – Задумали переворот. Задумали убить нас всех. Хорошо, что мэр Прентисс понял это.  
Мэр?.. Шум Дерека мгновенно окрасился ярым, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сделать, чья-то рука грубо схватила его за шиворот и поволокла вон из толпы. Питер. Он не хотел больше называть его дядей. Вслед им заулюлюкали, словно ждали, что Питер с ним расправится – они действительно этого ждали! – и Дерек принялся выворачиваться. Его собственный шум впервые был таким громким, что глушил его самого. Питер изо всех сил приложил его плечами о стену дома, так, что у Дерека сперло дыхание.  
\- Ты убил ее, - с ненавистью выплюнул он в лицо Питера. – Ты убил ее.  
\- Не я, - Питер ловко ударил его кулаком в живот. Он умел драться, хотя и предпочитал не пачкать руки лишний раз. – Хотя я не сделал ничего, чтобы помешать этому. Это новая власть, мальчишка.  
Заткнись! гневно бросил в него Дерек.  
\- Ты совсем слабак, - Питер покачал головой, и за его насмешливым шумом промелькнуло что-то, похожее на беспомощность. – Беги.   
\- Я никуда не уйду, ты…  
Питер ударил его еще раз. Ублюдок, закончил Дерек уже мысленно.  
\- Беги, поджав хвост, и возвращайся тогда, когда наберешься сил. Или останься и стань жителем Прентисстауна.   
Беги, гневно обрушился на него шум Питера, впервые прорвавшись через напускное спокойствие. Беги, если ты хоть немного не такой безмозглый, как я думаю.  
\- Я вернусь, - сказал Дерек. Он все еще слышал ликующий шум толпы, и отдельный голоса в нем, спрашивающие Питер? где мальчишка, Питер? (мы мирные люди и способны решить все цивилизованно) – И убью тебя. Клянусь.  
Дерек развернулся и побежал, чувствуя себя последним трусом. Бросился прочь из города, прочь от безумного шума и отсутствия тишины, и его собственный шум замкнулся, загудел низким черным цветом скорби, отравляя все вокруг себя – Лоралоралоралора. И больше ничего.

*

Дерек! искренне приветствовал его шум Скотта, когда тот зашел в кузницу. Иногда Дереку казалось, что его послали работать сюда лишь потому, что грохот здесь почти перекрывает его собственный ядовитый шум. Он появился в Биконн-Фоллз четыре года назад, когда о Законе и речи не было, и потому Дереку позволили остаться. Иногда, правда, он слышал в чужом шуме ненавистный Прентисстаун, и поспешно удалялся в дом, который ему позволили занять рядом со Скоттом и его матерью. Поначалу Дерек потянулся к ее тишине, как изголодавшийся человек к куску хлеба - он не видел людей почти две недели, заплутав по дороге и почти потеряв всякую надежду, - а после привязался к Скотту, чей шум был честным и ясным. Чаще всего Скотт вспоминал о матери – волновался, переживал, открыто любил и гордился ею, как лучшей целительницей на всем новом свете. Мелисса часто поправляла его со смешком, говорила – я просто единственная целительница, которую ты знаешь. Хорошо, соглашался Скотт, а мысленно добавлял – единственная и лучшая. Часто он думал об Эллисон – дочери главного охотника деревни, и в эти моменты ему щеки становились такими же розовыми, как и шум. Который, к слову, был таким открытым и искренним, что у Скотта мгновенно находились какие-то дела, стоило тишине Эллисон объявиться где-то неподалеку. Стайлз, уверенно твердил его шум, друг, Стайлз поддержит. Шум Стайлза тоже стал знакомым почти сразу, так часто тот бывал рядом – постоянное «отец», иной раз – Скотт, необходимо проверить, Мелисса. Дерек находил в этом неожиданное спокойствие, потому что в городском шуме, щедро разбавленном тишиной, почти не встречалось красного. А свои собственные мысли он глушил, сосредоточившись на имени сестры. 

Четыре года спустя его шум был все таким же ясным и сильным, лишь Эллисон не угасала в нем ни на мгновение. Теперь были они мужем и женой, и Дерек присутствовал на церемонии обручения, проводимой мэром Дитоном. Шум Скотта радостно соглашался со всеми словами клятвы, а Эллисон не могла сдержать широкой улыбки, глядя на влюбленного жениха.   
В тот день Дереку впервые удалось подавить собственный шум, поддавшись на настроение толпы. Все вокруг излучали такое чистое счастье, что оно захватило и самого Дерека. Он помнил, как изумленно уставились на него Мелисса и Скотт, даже Стайлз – словно видели впервые в жизни.  
\- Что? – спросил Дерек, едва подавив в себе желание смущенно потереть затылок. – Что случилось?  
\- Ты улыбнулся, - мгновенно ответил Стайлз (чаще всего его слова сливались со словами, возникавшими в его мыслях), а шум Скотта всполохнул новым оттенком радости. 

За время, проведенное в душной жаркой кузнице, Дерек успел стать шире в плечах и нарастить мышцы. Питер больше не смог бы победить его так легко, как тогда – на этот раз Дерек сумел бы избить его. Или даже сделать с ним то же, что он позволил сделать с Лорой – убить. Больше он не был трусом и слабаком, теперь он почти готов был вернуться в ненавистный город и сделать то, что должен был сделать сразу, а не сбегать, как последнему…  
\- Ты опять думаешь о Прентисстауне, - в шуме Скотта шевельнулась тревога. – Не стоит туда возвращаться, ты же знаешь, Закон почти приняли. Если ты убьешь его, ты станешь одним из них. Из прентисстаунцев.  
\- Я и есть один из них, - чересчур резко даже для самого себя ответил Дерек, но не стал извиняться. Это была правда, которую он никогда не забывал. – И никогда не был кем-то еще.  
\- Сам решай, - шум Скотта, вопреки словам, вспыхнул – неправда! – и сердито зажужжал. – Бросай нас с мамой, бросай Стайлза и эту кузницу, чтобы помереть где-то на болотах. Мне плевать.  
Не плевать, предательски сказал шум. Ты мой брат, добавил шум уже тверже, ты не можешь бросить меня. Скотт не стал дожидаться его ответа – развернулся и вышел, даром что дверью не хлопнул на прощание. Одарил Дерека напоследок самыми нелестными словами, какие только знал, и ушел домой, чтобы раствориться в тишине любимой жены. Дерек ведь едва не сказал ему – а если бы это случилось с Эллисон, Скотт? неужели бы ты не вернулся отомстить за нее? – но успел заглушить эти злые мысли именем Лоры, как действовал всегда.  
Лора, подумал Дерек, глядя на пламя, и изо всех сил стукнул кувалдой по тонкому железу, которому так и не суждено было превратиться в хороший нож, Лора. 

Со Стайлзом они столкнулись в пабе, хотя если говорить о Стайлзе, нельзя было использовать слово «случайно». Вернее было бы сказать – Стайлз ожидал его в пабе. Он тоже изменился – стал выше и мощнее, лицо окончательно потеряло детскую округлость. Дерек и не заметил, когда именно они со Скоттом так изменились – казалось, еще вчера лазали по запретным местам и набивали себе шишки, а вот уже – молодые парни, охотятся вместе и пьют пиво, не таясь больше по углам.  
\- От отца все равно невозможно было ничего скрыть, - заметил Стайлз, пододвигая к нему стакан с пивом. – Мне иногда кажется, что он бы нас даже без шума ловил.  
Дерек, тепло произнес шум Стайлза, когда тот уселся на соседний стул, пропах огнем. Дерек не был уверен, что подобный запах существовал, но ничего не сказал. Лора, тяжело бухнул его шум, на мгновение привлекая к нему внимание, Лора, бухнул шум еще раз, скрывая что-то неуловимое. Дерек и сам не знал, что именно.  
\- Привет, - пиво оказалась приятным. Впрочем, после тяжелой работы самое плохое пиво показалось бы ему божественным. – Тебя Скотт послал?  
\- Скотт, - согласился Стайлз, и не только он, добавил его шум. Больше Стайлз не повторял все вслух. – Считает, что ты наделаешь глупости и бросишь нас.  
Меня, уточнил его шум. Дереку мгновенно стало душно, хотя после кузницы в пабе было едва ли не прохладно. Он не планировал подпускать к себе кого-то слишком близко, но не сумел выполнить собственный зарок, и вот – пожалуйста, у него друзья. Люди, которые будут переживать по нему почти так же сильно, как он по Лоре. Возможно, он был плохим человеком, но наличие тех, кто будет помнить его, Дерека даже радовало. Он боялся смерти, как и любой другой мужчина или женщина, но последние четыре года он жил лишь мыслью о том, как перережет горло Питеру, не строя планов на будущее. Он не знал, что делать со своей жизнью.  
\- Тебе решать, - повторил Стайлз слова Скотта, но на этот раз без бессильной злости. Он словно предлагал какой-то другой вариант, который Дерек и не думал раньше рассматривать. – Ты можешь остаться с нами. Томас не захочет возвращаться в кузницу, а обучать нового ученика – та еще морока. Дерек.  
Дерек, вторил его шум, Дерек. 

Дверь паба распахнулась, и мужчины втащили какого-то оборванца, заросшего щетиной и покрытого лохмотьями. Нашли на окраине, Прентисстаун, вспыхнуло в шуме у одного из них, и слово это мгновенно разнеслось-разгорелось по всему пабу, перекинулось в общий шум города. Мужчина из Прентисстауна, а ведь Закон почти принят. Бывший город Дерека считается закрытой территорией, с которой запрещена любая связь.   
\- Они убивают друг друга, - сказал незнакомец, чьего имени Дерек так и не сумел вспомнить. – Когда мальчику исполняется четырнадцать, он подтверждает статус мужчины, убивая взрослого. Они убили уже троих.   
Имя Питера вспыхнуло в шуме Дерека так ясно, что перекрыло общий, и незнакомец посмотрел прямо на него, узнавая – в его воспоминаниях Дерек был совсем еще юнцом, тенью следовавшим за сестрой – а потом полным сожаления голосом сказал:  
\- Твой дядя был вторым, Дерек, - он словно пытался его подбодрить. – Тимми стал мужчиной, выпустив ему кишки. Сожалею, сынок.  
И на мгновение Дерек стал тишиной, теряя разом весь шум, весь смысл двигаться дальше. Он не знал, что теперь делать. Стайлз, растерянно позвал он, Стайлз. Что мне делать. Стайлз схватил его за руку, потянул за собой, подальше от толпы – и Дерек послушно пошел, не осознавая, как передвигает ноги.  
Дерек, подбадривал его шум Стайлза, Дерек. Пойдем домой.

За их спинами принимался новый закон, согласно которому любой мужчина из Прентисстауна отныне должен был умереть, ступая на мирную землю. Ведь каждый из них был убийцей.

*

Дерек продолжал работать в кузнице до изнеможения – как когда-то давно на поле вместе с Беном – а потом приходил домой и падал на постель, и его шум состоял из обрывков слов – и что теперь делать, почему, это несправедливо, не знаю, что делать, Лора, прости, прости, я сдаюсь. Каждую ночь он засыпал в твердой уверенности, что больше не поднимется с этой постели, а потом вставал и упрямо шел на работу. Лора когда-то говорила, что он не умел проигрывать – даже после подведения результатов продолжал игру, не обращая внимания на смешки друзей. Давно, еще на родной планете. Он был из тех, кто проспал весь полет.   
Дерек, приветствовал его шум Стайлза каждое утро, выглядишь плохо. Его шум был тревожным и беспокойным, и Дерек махал в ответ рукой – со мной все в порядке – прежде чем скрывался в мастерской. Они все были рады, что Питер умер, а у Дерека исчезла главная причина возвращаться в Прентисстаун и погибнуть там. А причины жить дальше так и не появилось, хотя Дерек и искал отчаянно все последнее время. Предложение Стайлза он так и не рискнул рассмотреть – он боялся, что ему нечего будет дать взамен. Он так тщательно глушил свой шум ненавистью, что от него наверняка ничего не осталось, что бы можно было предложить в ответ.   
\- Отвратительно выглядишь, - сказал Стайлз, встречая его у порога собственного, а его шум удивленно и с толикой надежды спрашивал Дерек? – Заходи.  
Они целовались жадно и быстро, и восхитительный шум Стайлза топил Дерека счастьем, радостью и теплотой. И мысли самого Дерека – самые громкие, какими он привык уже скрывать все тайное – все повторяли имя Стайлза в изумленном восторге. Это был не первый раз ни для кого из них, но еще никогда раньше Дерек не чувствовал себя таким цельным. Еще никогда раньше чужой шум не успокаивал так, позволяя довериться и расслабиться.  
Ему было страшно, что на самом деле он слишком сильно искал причину жить дальше, и потому зацепился за Стайлза, заставил его поверить в неосуществимое.  
\- Не надо, - сонно пробормотал Стайлз в подушку. – Не думай так.  
Пустота, решил вдруг Дерек. Поначалу все решили, что за тишиной женщин скрывается именно она, пока не поняли, что шум женщин просто не подлежит ничьему влиянию. Возможно, именно это так и взбесило мужчин в первую очередь – трудно оставаться хорошим парнем, когда женщина видит все твои грязные секреты, но ты ничего не можешь получить от нее взамен. Слава Богу, так думали не все – достаточно было глянуть на Скотта, доверившегося Эллисон без остатка и конца. Достаточно было глянуть на Стайлза, решившего, что у Дерека действительно было что-то, кроме неумело прикрытой пустоты.  
Дерек боялся. Он оставался все тем же трусом, что и раньше.

\- Поверить не могу, - Стайлз притащил его в лес, и они сидели на поваленном дереве, а белки издевательски кричали сверху достань меня, достань. – Тут так тихо.  
Он был одновременно знакомым и незнакомым, и таким красивым, что у Дерека дыхание перехватило. Он нагнулся и поцеловал Стайлза, прижался к его губам целомудренным поцелуем, так непохожим на все остальные, что они обменивались между собой. Если он и был пустым, то именно Стайлз заслуживал того, чтобы узнать это первым, никто другой.  
Ты не пустой!  
\- Слушай, - сказал он Стайлзу, а после, перестав бояться раз и навсегда, доверчиво открыл свои мысли.  
Свой наполненный надеждами, мечтами и любовью шум.


End file.
